custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (last change). NOTICE: For the next few months, I will be almost completely absent from all Wikis, due to upcoming tests. I will generally only edit on the weekends and possibly occasionally on evenings. However, My contest is still open for entries, which I will check every night. (Usually, although I may not edit then. Please only leave me messages if it's importent, as I may not check them frequently. Your message to Toatapio What do you mean by link-boxes? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Are you referring to templates such as these? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer You mean the Category box or the templates that have varying links? Those with different colors? --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool way to talk Hey Varkanax, this is a coolio way for us to talk, huh? Your friend, Golden Ignika(AKA Blast) Templates You can use this as an example template for your template for example, by opening it's editing screen, copying the whole thing just changing the names. Then create an individual page for that template and put it there. I know I'm instructing you a bit hastily, just ask me what you don't understand and if you run into any problems. --Toatapio Nuva 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, first create an article titled "Template:Templatename." It is very important not to have a space after the colon. Then just copy and paste one of the templates and customize it. If you want me to create one for you, tell me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's what I do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I was listening to some epic music and didn't notice. I'll get on it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry for the delay in answering, but it's in the "symbols" bar. When editing an article, commonly used wiki markup codes appear near the bottom of the page. The "•" is on the very bottom row. And please don't ruin other people's templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, that works. Maybe not when you want to create an original one, but go ahead. And copying and pasting is not the same thing as replacing someone else's content with your own. Have a nice day, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer Alright... It's very simple. Here is an example. If the Template page's name "Template:MatoranNav.", put on the article you want to put the template in. --Toatapio Nuva 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well... I don't honestly know what the problem is. If you start a link and don't finish it, that might cause templates to malfunction, or you might be making a spelling error in the template name... but honestly, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can't use templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's the same character (just in an alternate universe) and it is mostly plagiarized canon content. As a result, the information shall be moved to Lariska. And try Template:Species3 if you have problems with the other two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... Why are you creating character templates for individual pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aah... I see the problem. We're not supposed to create individual templates for characters; we just use the Toa, Rahi, OtherBeing, and other templates. To add writing to one of these templates, just do this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hey Hey man, sorry I didn't get to talk to you today- Call tomorrow and I'll try to talk, I had already been on the phone a lot today and was tired out; plus my cousin kept webcam calling. That Xaterex Multiverse main page is AWESOME and it should be sweet if The Slicer is helping us out. Over and out- -'Minish Link' 03:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Nightwatcher Don't use him for the front lines, as he would completely annihilate the other side. He's literally a destroyer of universes in the Gigas Magna Storyline, so make sure not to let him participate in the main battle. Nightwatcher is a bounty hunter, sso I imagine you can come up with something... Just remember to stick to character. And come up with lots of quotes for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Sorry I hasn't been talking, get back to you tomorrow -'Minish Link' 01:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Call ya later, talking to my cuz right nows. -'Minish Link' 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's how This is an example: Gives you: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Cool. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey Hey, Mutant Shardak looks rather interesting.I think he should've had hands instead of hand connectors, though... Anyway, give me a call when you can. Check out Nightshade's Trivia, I did a very strange poem about her on Magnetic Poetry. Understand that it's so odd because you're limited in choice of words, but I redid the poem and will be making a subpage for it. ~Trilbs/Minish Glad you like it. I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to get Tahu for old times sake, even if the Stars are epic fail. On a random note, I wanted to let you know that oddly, Stars likes Warriors too. Stars as in, you know, the person. Did you see the Magnetic Poetry version, or the Deadly Angel version? The DA version is way, way better. I'm gonna put up some Twilight Being stuff. ~Trilbs/Minish Good point. Will do soon as I've updated story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello, i am one of the oldins. Jokin, Moc Contest? He's Creator613. Don't be fooled. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, i challenge you to a moc contest. Vehicle or matoran thing though. - Creator613 Re: You can use the model for who you want to,but,NOT the character I originally created him for,and the character in the picture,Makuta Serrakaan.And please give me credit for creating the M.O.C. . Hello there May I write for your storyline? I'm reading your stories, and I find them quite interesting. One more thing: may I give Dissolution a grammar check? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Here's a picture that you can use,for the page. COntest I see...a fellow dark lord. Let us see what evils you can create, then! ~ I've read up until the Fourth Apprentice, which I am currently reading now, although I may have skipped a few books. Oh, and yes, you can enter that in your contest...its evil rivals even that of Teridax. It can appear in your stories, but it may have a completely different storyline role and name in my stories. ~ My Contest Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Can I help with it? Some things *I haven't seen TheSlicer on yet, maybe he's away for a day, I don't know *I would start reading right now, it looks interesting P.S. Is it inspired by the Gigas Magna Storyline? Wat did u do.... Wat did you do to relliers page? I entered ur contest... Also, I will soon give u my vehicle pic. Like Right Now. That's our little moc contest entry 4 me.-Creator613 Challenge I am impressed by your Dragon Rider. But I challenge you to an exclusive contest: you and me, to decide who can create the evillest MOC. I greatly anticipate this event. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA...ha...ha. Well, you get the point. You, me, evil challenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! ~ I'll enter it soon, it's just I keep forgetting to get my step-dad to take a picture. There. I entered it. Feel free to change the name. I got the chest and helmet design from him. But the rest was original. Sometime soon. I've already finished Diabolus, two other Demon Lords (canister sized), an Apocolypsian (Agori/Avtoran sized), and I'm working on a snake (2001 Canister sized/about 30 pieces), a hooded villain (dunno what size yet), and my most evil MoC (I plan for him to be taller than the Mata Nui Titan). Okay, I couldn't do the snake or hooded guy, but I replaced them with Brutax, a Rahkshi, a massive mutant Rahkshi, and the main villain (of the overall story). I finished all of those, but I haven't started on the most evil moc. I accept the invitation. Re: No prob,and thanks. P.S.You mean the Corpsian contest? Me again I want to write a death scene. That's all I know. I like death scenes. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Judge If He will, i will have the Slicer do it... SWEET! They finnaly made an artemis fowl wikia....-Creator613 They're not problems. I removed sections that should not be used in the templates. I can undo it... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm cool Oh You can keep it. And actually, I may not be able to help with your storyline, since I only have limited amount of computer time while I'm on vacation. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Pridak Could you please create an article for your friend's MOC Pridak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, it's the same character? OK... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Xaterex I'd sure want to help, but the bad thing is I can't reach the internet at the moment, I'm writing this on my mom's laptop, with which I can access the internet. Toa Fairon I was thinking about making a wiki fo the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, should I do that? I am currently online, I wasn't a few hours ago, sorry for that, now should I proceed into making the wiki right now? Hello My name is . and I wanted to know whats the name of your self MOC its pretty cool he's on your Wiki It's created! Look at it here. Rollback A rollback is a user able to undo more than one edit at the same time with the "rollback" function. For more info, see . [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You shall not answer to . You shal answer to me, the almighty Teridax. I accept your request to join the order. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User:Biogecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'FOREVER!!!]] TIL Hello,Varkanax39,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAN SHAME!Jareroden97' sure I already did. Look at his talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: You can definitely use him in your canon,but,please give me a heads up if you are planning to kill him or anything. P.S.I accept your invite to join the wiki. Re: Here's his new form: Yeah,not much difference,but I gave him shin armor and a cape. Hey Hey, I'm not back yet. BTW, the Chzo.wikia.com wiki is being abandoned. I sent an adoption request for chzomythos.wikia.com which is MUCH better. Me and AK and Xykeb will work on it and that. Uh so yeah, not back yet. TTYL. ~Whoever the heck you think I am, but you know who I am therefore it is not a secret who I am so I should just leave my signature but for some reason I don't want to therefore I will continue with this exceptionally long stream of letters that could be called a sentence Also, which MoC won a contest? ~That person who previously told you you knew who he was but doesn't want to say his name for some strange reason and therefore he will probably continue signing his name with these useless and stupid signatures BS01. By a lot. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fixed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Contest Sorry 'bout the late reply, but anyway, thanks! 'Toa Fairon Re: Sure! P.S.Yes,I have read it. P.S.S.Hmm,my favorite character in Dissolution was probobally Skorpix. P.S.S.S.How about we make him appear in Twilight Void. In the Eternal Fight Contest,can I enter M.O.C.s that I have already posted? Excelent... The Witch King Forever Contest Sorry. The words "Light" and "Good" dont work well with me.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: If U want Me 2 Enter Another Moc, It isn't Gonna Be Canister Sized. Is vakax. Contest I will enter right away.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I made the template code exponentially smaller (literally). I'll put up a new tutorial on the template page soon, which will tell you how to fix them... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Your Contest In your new contest, do your MOCs have to have an image? As it is well known my pages lack any images of themselves. --Chicken Bond 22:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) O.K, thanks. I've sent my entries, though I will upload pictures of each of my entries save one (Mersery) who isn't complete. Anyway thanks. --Chicken Bond 03:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think I will I think I will. One thing, is it alternate or non-canon? I`d like such things if they don`t interfere with my own line(s). I hope I can choose out of all MoC`s I have. There wight not be many on my user page, I have lots. I also have a question regarding your sig. Do you know about the Noinclude command. It is used on templates, such as sigs. If you put categories or something between noinclude`s, they are shown on the template page, but not if you put the template somewhere, such as a talk page. Now, all user talks you posted your sig on, have your categories. I'll try. As the title says I will try I don't promise I will but I'll try. It's because I 1. DO NOT have a camera and 2. I CAN'T UPLODE ANY FRICKIN PICTURES. Toa manoc Wth Really WOn ur Contest?-Creator613 Re: Sure,you can write Chapter 3,as soon as Mazii0y5 finishes Chapter 2.[= l33v1ng @ m3s@g3 I am leaving a message. It is to inform you of the link to Dragon Cave. http://www.dragcave.net and my scroll is http://www.dragcave.net/user/gentleman-thief . Dis be an epic site. Also, if and when you sign up to Dragon Cave, input your username in the 'add me' box on http://greg-kennedy.com/dragcave/index.php (Egg Drop Soup). Readd yourself every day while you have eggs/hatchies. Minish Link Eternal game hi just letting you know I entered the eternal game and forged an alliance with the Slicer Contest Is it too late to enter your Fight to the Death Contest? If not, I want to join! Something you should know I'm sorry if deleting your stub articles annoys you. However, if you want to rewrite one, you don't have to start from scratch. You can just ask me to undelete it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: My cousin,Serrakaan1407,originally created Serrakaan,so you'ld have to ask him. Not the newest chapters, no. Have you read TLC? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes,I've read it. P.S.Sure,you can go ahaid and write your chapter. Hey, did you quote me with that last line? And no, I have not read it, or at least not the whole thing. And I like them, yes, the Soul Marauders especially. So... what do you think of Nighwatcher and Tetrack? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hmmm,mabye you can write about Sikle and Dalgev's first run in with the forces ruling the universe.That's just a suggestion,though. P.S.Serrakaan1407 has allowed you to use Serrakaan in the contest. P.S.S.Sure,feel free to use any of your characters in the chapter. I accept your aoffer to join The Creators of Xaterex. I`m sorry I`m sorry, but I don`t think I`ll enter. I`m already planning to enter the thing of the same kind of TheSlicer, and I`m already too late to forge alliances. But could you enter My contest? I need entries. I`ll stop if I at least have 2 entries per Star. If you don`t want your MoC`s featured in another storyline, you can also choose to only take the award. Thanks. And I just wrote the last chapter of TLC; you may want to check it out. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can I join the Creators of Xaterex? And if you're ok with it, can I be vice leader? Toa Fairon Well, I couldn't read your stories since I have been... busy. And did you read the FWS? I'm writing a chapter every once or so. 'Toa Fairon And I have some plans for the Gigas Magna Storyline, I MIGHT make a game, I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'd sure want help, I'd release the Beta version only because I don't have the complete TFC saga planned, I have most of them, but not all, so I'd like help with the game, or at least the Beta. 'Toa Fairon Sure! Sure, I'll join! Re: Yes,I read it. I read the newest chapter, and FYI, Void does not work for the Brotherhood. He uses people as agents to spy on different organizations. Fyxon and Necuas are some of them. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game Can I write a chapter? Just tell me what your plans are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Warlord When will the Warlord appear? Re: Sure,I'll write some chapters! Sorry, I can't write a chapter right now. You go ahead. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Clubs Yeah, I'll join the Creators of Xaterex. And sure, you can join the Order of Infinity! I'll add you to the members list. Chapter Can I write chapter 6? Contest You got more people on your contest than I did on mine. So, I'm asking you if you could invite some of your friends to enter my contest, User:Shadowmaster/Contest 2. The invite name is Template:SMC. If you accept this offer, you will become the head The Great Order's invitations department. Re: Sure,you can write any chapter after 7. P.S.I'm glad you liked the chapter. P.S.S.yes,I did like your chapter. Eternal game may I write a chapter? Odst grievous I might be able to do one tomorrow. PS: Where is the Rahkshi of Growth? When does it come in? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] My newest blog post Please check it out and give me your opinion! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC)